Water
by saichick-Anna-Erishkigal
Summary: People asked for a flip side to DaVinci, so here's a refreshing Pepperony chaser.  Tony enjoying watching Pepper.  Unabashed Pepperony smut … please don't read if you're underage or find racy fantasies offensive.


Story: Water  
Author: saichick  
Challenge: Pepperony 100  
Theme: 040 Water  
Rating: M

Timeline: somewhere between IM1 and IM2

_Preview: People asked for a flip side to DaVinci, so here's a refreshjng Pepperony chaser. Tony enjoying watching Pepper. Unabashed Pepperony smut … please don't read if you're underage or find racy fantasies offensive. _

_Disclaimers: Tony Stark, Pepper Potts and Iron Man belong to Marvel. The rest is copyrighted to me © Anna Erishkigal 2011. I write for my own pleasure and receive no money for this story._

X

He wasn't supposed to be back from his business trip until tomorrow morning. He _should _have let Pepper know he would be arriving home early, but he had given her the day off. Between running his company and making sure he came home alive from his Iron Man missions, these days Pepper had precious few days for herself. Even fewer than before. Rather than disturb either Pepper or Hogan, Tony just drove himself home from the airport with the car he'd left behind when he'd flown out.

Pepper worked out of the house far more than the office. It didn't surprise him when he pulled into the driveway and saw her car. God! It was hot today. 106 degrees! Even with the cars' air conditioner on full blast, he was sweating like a pig. He doubted the temperature inside the mansion would be much better. He couldn't wait to get into his workshop, its location beneath the ground making it the only part of the house where the air conditioner could keep up on days like today.

"Pepper?" he called the moment he walked in the front door. No answer. He tugged at his collar, disappointed the mansions air conditioning system was barely tackling the Southern California heat. He reached the end of the foyer and stopped, gazing across his living room and out the glass wall to the deck. Standing on the diving board about to dive into his pool, oblivious to his presence, was Pepper.

Tony moved towards the window as though caught in a tractor beam. In all the years she had worked for him, never once had he been able to convince her to don a bathing suit and swim in his swimming pool. He stopped in the shadow just short of the glass so she wouldn't see him through the sun's reflection. The water caused her strawberry-colored hair to slick back against her head and down her back, blood-red against her alabaster skin. He watched as she playfully shook her head to shake the water out of her hair, then raised her face to the sun, eyes closed, as she ran her fingers first up her face, across her eyes, to slick her hair once more down the back of her head. A little rivulet of water trickled down from her hair, down her back to her black bikini bottom.

Not a bikini bottom, he realized. Pepper wasn't wearing a bathing suit. With nobody in the house, she'd simply shed her dress and pantyhose, going for a swim in her lacy bra and panties. Her heels lay discarded on the floor, her dress and pantyhose tossed haphazardly over her laptop.

He watched, transfixed, as she spread her arms in a T-shape, gracefully bouncing several times on the diving board before throwing her arms straight into the air and catapulting herself into a perfect swan dive, cutting through the water like a knife through butter without so much as a ripple. Her head appeared halfway down the pool, playfully blowing out a mouthful of water and then gracefully swimming the rest of the length of the pool in a languid crawl. When she got to the end, she disappeared beneath the water, reappearing once again near the middle of the pool. Back and forth she swam, maintaining a steady, languid pace as she swam laps.

Picking up her pantyhose, Tony fondled the silky undergarments between his thumb and forefinger. The good kind. The kind you get from Victoria's Secret, not the dime store. Her silky nothings snagged on his rough fingers, so he pressed them to his cheek, his nose, and inhaled her scent from the crotch of her pantyhose. She smelled like … nothing he had ever smelled before … like … he couldn't describe it … not sex exactly, although seeing her swim had definitely given him a woodie … like flowers and sunshine and mountain streams. Pepper didn't smell like the other women he'd been with, and he'd been with a lot. No … Pepper smelled … clean … pure … and sexy as hell.

Movement at the edge of the pool brought his attention back to the lovely water nymph gracing his swimming pool. He watched as she climbed up the ladder of the pool, facing straight towards him yet blissfully unaware of his presence as the sunlight turned the glass into a one-way mirror. He could see out, but she could not see in. He watched as she saw her own reflection in the glass and smiled, rubbing her hand down her abdomen to chase off the droplets of water dripping from her bra to the ground. He imagined she was smiling at him, her gesture an invitation. Her breasts bobbed in the bra as she walked up the ladder, neither too large nor too small. Tony sniffed her pantyhose some more as he watched her lift her arms and repeat the earlier movement of wiping the droplets of water from her face and smoothing her hair against her head.

As she turned to walk around to the diving board once more, droplets of water slid from her hair, coalescing into a tiny stream down her back and disappearing into the crevice between her firm ass before dripping out the bottom and down her long, strong legs to the ground. She had a beautiful body! He'd fantasized about it many times, but he'd had no idea she was _this _beautiful. He wondered why she would cover up such a masterpiece of nature. She must find time somewhere, though he kept her so busy he wondered when, to work out to maintain a body that lean and strong. The droplets of water highlighted places beneath her soft, white skin that were firm, muscular, the body of an athlete, not an aneroxic girl who starved herself to stay thin.

Pepper executed another graceful swan dive into his pool and resumed her laps. Iit crossed his mind that this was a venue she seemed a little too comfortable in, as though she had spent countless hours in the pool over the years.

"JARVIS," he asked, "quiet mode. Does Miss Potts often swim when I am away?"

"Yes, Sir," JARVIS replied, "all the time."

"Look into the building plans for her apartment building, and also her credit card records," Tony asked. "Does Miss Potts have a pool there, or attend a gym with one?"

After a minute, JARVIS answered, "Sir, Miss Potts apartment building has a pool. I have also found newspaper accounts from her childhood in Iowa about her membership on her school swim team. Miss Potts won quite a few competitions, Sir."

She'd been working for him for 10 years, and he'd had absolutely no idea she loved to swim! For 10 years he'd been trying to coax her into his swimming pool and she'd refused. Probably because she didn't want him hitting on her or leering at her body. Now that he was making more of an effort not to be such a jackass, he couldn't say he blamed her. As he watched her effortlessly perform her laps, this time doing the backstroke back and forth like a sexy little otter, it was all he could do to squelch the urge to go running out there and jump into her arms, fully clothed, and crush his mouth against hers, rip off her undergarments, and make mad, passionate love to her right there in the water. Her breasts bobbed like little life preservers with each swing of her arm, taunting him to come in and play.

"Is there any kind of electronic record you could search to find out how often she swims?" Tony asked. He knew it was a bit obsessive of him, but he _had _to know.

"Sir," JARVIS replied, "Miss Potts building uses an electronic key-card access system. It appears that she swims every day for nearly 1.5 hours, longer when she has a day off."

The little minx! Here he'd been thinking all this time she wouldn't go for a swim because she didn't like the water, when all along she'd refused because she wished to keep her delicious body hidden from him. He longed to join her, but knew the moment he did the show would end. Pepper would run, embarrassed, into the house to get dressed and steadfastly avoid him the rest of the day. A pang of sadness gripped his heart about the lengths she'd gone through over the years to avoid his unwanted advances. Now that he wanted her for _her, _not just a roll in the hay, she was too skeptical to believe him. He'd dug his own miserable grave and now he was drowning in it!

Tony lifted the pantyhose to his nose and sniffed again, rubbing his cheek into the silk like a tom cat demanding to be patted. Oh, god! He wanted her so badly! Little Tony poked demandingly through his suit pants, so hard that it hurt. There was no way he'd be able to avoid hitting on her, hard, if she walked in and saw him right now. This was going to take a lot more than a cold shower to fix. He'd just spent the past 3 months convincing her he had turned over a new leaf and he wasn't about to blow it. It had been a long time since he had needed to deal with things on his own, but there was no way he would be able to behave like a gentleman if he didn't take care of business first.

Loosening his belt, he slipped his hand underneath his pants, watching the water trail down from Peppers hair to her perfect small breasts, down her abdomen and into her skimpy black underwear, as she circled around the deck of the pool again. As he grasped himself and slid his fingers down along his shaft, he imagined what it would be like to be one of those drops of water, sliding fluidly underneath the lace panties to her feminine mysteries hidden below. Sliding down, down between the folds and into the mysteries beyond. To lick each delicious droplet of water off her face, her neck, off each nipple and drink the water out of her naval. He moaned at the sensation created in his mind, imagination given a touch of reality by his own hand, as he thrust into himself, imagining it was her, imagination bolstered by the reality of her scent on her pantyhouse. Just as Pepper executed another perfect swan dive into the pool, breaching the water without so much as a ripple, he groaned aloud as he exploded into his hand, practically falling to his knees at the sweet sensation.

"Oh, God!" he moaned aloud, his body convulsing with the sensation of what had to be the sweetest orgasm he'd ever given himself. "JARVIS, if you ever tell her about this, I swear to God I'll disassemble you."

"Another secret, Sir." JARVIS bemusedly stated. "I'll never tell."

Rushing into the bathroom to clean himself up before she walked in and found him like that, he realized he still had her pantyhose in his hands. With a mischievous grin, he dabbed a droplet of his own essence with his finger, gently rubbing it into the bullseye of the crotch of her pantyhose. "Ahhhh!" he sniffed. Their scent, together, just the way it should be. Placing her pantyhose back where he had found them, he exited the mansion, back into his car, and quietly backed down the driveway until he was past the gate.

"JARVIS," he called into the uplink in his car.

"Yes, Mr. Stark," JARVIS replied.

"Please call ahead and tell Pepper I am arriving home early from my business meeting in approximately 15 minutes," he said. "And don't you _dare_ breathe a word about what happened earlier."

"Yes, Sir," JARVIS replied.

When Tony raced back up the driveway15 minutes later, racing the engine to announce his presence, he was smiling. Walking into the mansion, Pepper was seated at her usual place on the sofa, working away on her laptop. Her hair looked damp, but she must have hit it with a blow dryer to take the worst of the wetness out of it. He smiled as he looked at her plain black dress, the faint lines of her wet bra and panties discreetly showing through. If he didn't know to look, he probably would have missed it.

"Good afternoon, Miss Potts," he said with a shit-eating grin.

"Welcome home, Mr. Stark," she said in that prim and proper tone she liked to use.

"God! It's hot!" he teased, looking directly into her cerulean blue eyes. "I think I'll go for a swim. Care to join me?"

"No, thank you," she replied, a guilty expression crossing her face that he would have missed had he not already known the truth. "I've got a lot of work to do."

"Suit yourself!" he smiled.

X

_Thanks for reading! Hit the big blue button on your way out and let me know your thoughts or click on my 'Saichick' moniker to get to a list of my other fanfics! Reader reviews are the lifeblood of a fanfic writer._


End file.
